Auburn Pack
The Auburn Pack is a century old wolf pack that's originally located in Mount Charleston, Nevada. It's a small town on a forest covered mountain about thirty minutes outside of Las Vegas. As the city of Las Vegas grew, many of the packs families moved to the large city for better jobs and an easier chance of hiding from the government. Most of the packs current members still reside within the large city, though the pack still meets regularly for pack runs and pack meetings in Mount Charleston. The members that do reside in Vegas all live in the same gated community just in case trouble ever followed them. The community has a recreation area with a pool table, basketball and tennis court, as well as a very large pool that all the community members are welcome to enjoy. This pack just wants to go through their day to day life, doing nothing more then protecting their family and the citizens of their communities from anything supernaturally big and bad. However, it seems damn near impossible these days! First, they have had an all out turf war with the Shadow Pack that has lasted through several generations. The Auburn Pack leader would like to live peaceful in co-existence, but the leader of the Shadow Packs refuses. The Shadow Pack leader won't swallow his ego for two seconds and instead claims that this is in fact their turf and the Auburn pack need to leave. Besides that there are the pesky vampire's that go by the name of Revolution who keep making it harder and harder for them to lay low. The pack has been forcibly pinned in the middle of all of this. Although they are fae and would love to be recognized and accepted as such, this particular pack knows their ancestors have always done a great job blending into human life and hiding their children from humans that may hurt them, like the current government. Since they are a were(wolf) type of fae, they have a pack mentality and would like to keep their children growing up within the pack, so they are not trying to be found out by the Slayer Society. Donovan Graham, the pack leader, has decided that with the war beginning, his pack should pick a side for a better rate of survival... although most of the pack wants to stay hidden by being neutral. He has chosen to pick and assist The Hunter's Association. Mostly, because their rivals, the Shadow Pack, have chosen to be guard dogs for The Revolution. This wolf pack is extremely social and has an 'open arms' policy to wolves whom don't have a pack to call their own. This is a small pack, usually only ever having no more than ten members at once. 'The Alpha' Jamie-Dornan-Observer-home.jpg|'Donovan Graham'|link=Donovan Graham 'The Betas' 12bfce21cedd0142 nina.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Kaitlyn_Evans Ashley-tisdale-021.jpg|'Darcy Evans'|link=Darcy Evans 'The Warriors' MiloVentimiglia.png|'Damon Evans'|link=Damon Evans Steven-Photoshoots-steven-r-mcqueen-29178042-632-947kkk.png|'Christian Evans'|link=Christian Evans 'Lone Wolf' In Need 'The Newbie' Victoria-Justice-333-victoria-justice-29484956-1280-1024.jpg|'Isabella Evans'|link=Isabella Evans 'Pack Elders' In Need